islandtrolltribesfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQs, Tips and Tricks
Frequently Asked Questions 1. What is noob time? Isn't it bad for pros? Noob time is when people can die and automatically revive, a period where winning conditions are disabled. The end of noob time is signalled by the timer in the top right. Pros know how to make use of noob time to its fullest so it doesn't really disadvantage them. 2. How do I revive after noob time? Build a Spirit Ward then resurrect yourself in the spirit ward. To make one you need to make a witch doctor's hut first. The total requirement is 6 Mana Crystals and 4 Sticks. 3. No Gatherer = gg? No gatherer simply means you can't build 6 slot items with your trolls. To build 6 slot items, get 2 trolls to bring the material you need (say for Witch Doctor's Hut, one brings 3 Mana Crystals another bring 3 Sticks) and bring the material to the Craftmaster just under the Mammoth (there's a symbol showing a building is there). Drop the items next to it and then use the building to pickup and arrange the items in order. The craftmaster essentially functions just like a gatherer's inventory. Thieves are recommended for this as they can easily get in and out of the craftmaster area, a place where normally you would risk getting trapped by enemy trolls. 4. Which classes are the best? There's not really such a thing as best class. They're all about preference and strategy. Obviously a gatherer is better at gathering than a Hunter, whilst a hunter is better at hunting than a Gatherer. Choosing a good class for your purpose will improve your efficiency. 5. How do Modes affect the game? You might like to refer to the modes article for further detail. In any case, lessening food supply, and items will greatly advantage the Hunter and battle classes, it also improves the value of spears. Whereas increasing food supply, items will improve gathering and misc classes. Once again see the modes article for more detail. 6. Your recommended modes? Don't put any, you'll ruin the fun and balance of the game. 7. My troll games always lasts 2hours and it gets awfully boring! Try attacking earlier and playing more aggressively. You don't necessarily need a Spirit Ward or your best items in the game to start your attack. Just get your team and aim to rush. 8. What does the Medallion of Courage do? +3 to all stats, which makes you stronger. If you drop it, left click it, it'll show you a class name. If you're that class, lv 8 and not yet subclassed, use the coin and you'll change into your secret form which is much stronger than the normal advanced classes. 9. How to get Medallion of Courage? The Mammoth can drop from 0~3 medallions, normally it'd drop 2 of them with 2 horns. Alligators often drop medallions too, they'd normally drop between 0~1. The ones very rarely drop them but you can still get one from them. 10. Is there a definite way get a certain class for the medallion of courage? No such method exists at the time of writing. Dropping them is a chance, and getting the class you want is another chance. The best bet is to have your whole team take out the mammoth without changing into subclass, then chances are you'll probably get a coin for at least one person. See Bosses for details on fighting it early. 11. How do I get money? You sell items to trade ships, which periodically move through the central rivers of the map. Hides sell very well and the same goes with hawk eggs. Essentially these items are very good in return for what you can purchase. You can also sell and buy items at the troll shops around the edges of the map, but you will need a teleport beacon to access these, and they are defended by The One. 12. I've arranged items in order but they won't fuse? Pick up any item and it'll fuse, or drop one then pickup one. The fuse only triggers when you pick up an item. 13. What are river root/ river stem / butsu and such for? How to make spirit of wind or water? See herb recipes. 14. What are hawk eggs used for? If you have a beast master and a Hatchery, fill the slot with a hawk egg and 5 "hatchery transmutable items". Then you'll be able to hatch a drake which is dependent on the items you used for the hatch. Otherwise they can be sold for gold. 15. How long do I have to play before I become pro? Its not how long you have to play but how much you think about it. The items can be applied in many ways and different styles exist. Knowing how to maximize your time, your speed and your fight is your way to becoming a pro. The memorizing portion of the game is low compared with other games, but gameplay experience plays a large role. Not to forget teamwork which beats everything else. 16. What's the Arena? Hit the Craftmaster once, and you'll advertise a duel which the other team's players can accept. You'll be teleported to the arena at the bottom left of the map. If you try force exit or enter this arena by using Teleport Beacon or jump you'll be instantly killed. 17. How to fight against beehives or essence of bees? Aren't they imba? You break them asap, it'll take around 2 to 3 hits to break one. 18. Why isn't there a certain material on my island? Try check other islands. Islands often spawn an abundance of certain materials and deficiencies in others. So going to other islands will often fulfill these deficiencies. If you must just trade them at a trade ship. 19. Why can I sometimes break trees and sometimes can't? An axe will allow you to cut down all trees by press a and clicking on trees. There are things called "false trees" around the map and you can cut them without needing an axe. These are quite rare but they exist in a few locations. 20. How do you get rid of poison? Wait for 5 minutes, get a Priest to cure you, or make a Cure All using a Mixing Pot. 21. Is there such thing as a Baby Mammoth? Yes there is however it is merely a crude joke and will blow up a few seconds after it spawns. 22. How to play on Single player? Download 2.45 Test Mode here.